Rabba Ve
by Emily Singhaniya
Summary: What will happen when a bride from one marriage and a groom from another marriage runs away? How will their partners manage the situation? What will the result of this? To know further peep into the story..
1. Chapter 1

Back with a new Sachvi story.. Hope you all like it..

In a wedding hall..

Everyone was busy in preparation of wedding.. Today it was the wedding of "Sachin Raichand" son of one of the richest businessman Mukesh Raichand and the only daughter of Sunil Shetty "Kiara Shetty"..

In Sachin's room..

Pankaj: Yaar Sachin.. muje nhi pta tha ki tum dono ki jodi itni achi lagegi.. Muje toh abhi bhi vishwas nhi ho rha hai ki teri shaadi ko rhi hai woh bhi Kiara Shetty ke sath..

Sachin (smillingly): Ab bhai mai hoon hi aisa.. Jo impossible ho wohi karta hoon..(And he wink)

He moved towards the window and looked at the sky..

Sachin: But ek ajjeb sa dar lag rha hai.. Kahi kuch gadbad na ho jae..

Abhijeet: Are yaar itna tension mat le.. Shaadi ke samay me aisa feel hota hai..

Sachin: Shayad tum log sahi keh rahe ho..

Abhijeet patted his back..

Inside Kiara's room..

Kiara was sitting on the bed with a swollen face.. Km was talking with someone on phone..

Km: Mai tumhe warning de rhi hoon.. Meri beti se door rho wrna anjaam bahot bura hoga..

And she kept the phone down..

Km (to Kiara): Moharat ke liye 1 ghanta bacha hai.. Fatafat ready ho ja.. Ye shaadi toh tuje har haal me karni hogi..

Kiara: But mom mai kisi aur se pyaar..

She felt a slap around her cheek.. She looked at her mother..

Km(stern voice): I am also warning you..

Saying this she went away..

Kiara: Mai Natik se pyaar karti hoon.. aur shaadi bhi usi se karungi.. Muje Sachin nhi pasand hai.. Samjhi aap..

And she cried..

After one hour..

Panditji: Dulhe ko bulaiye..

Sm: Jii..

And she called Sachin..

Sachin came and sat in the opposite direction of Pandit.. After some time..

Panditji: Kanya ko bulaiye..

Km: Jii..

She went inside and came out with a worried look.. she went near Kf and told him something which made him shock too..

Sf looked him tensed and went near him..

Sf: Kya hua Sunil.. Chehra kyu utara hua hai? Aur aur Kiara beta kaha hai?

Sunil: Mukesh wo wo..

Mukesh: Kya wo.. wo.. Pta kya hua?

Sunil(head down): Kiara bhag gyi..

"Kya?"

They turned and saw Sachin hearing that..

Sunil: Beta beta wohh..

Sachin(angrily): Kiara bhag gyi? Kis.. kiske sath?

Sunil: Beta beta mai mai batata hoon.. Meri meri baat suno pehle..

Sachin (angrily and loudly): Kiske sath bhagi wo bataiye warna natija bahot bura hoga..

Pankaj and Abhijeet came towards him on hearing his voice.. They could see him loosing his temper.. They know that when he gets angrily he losses hos temper.. They somehow managed him to control his anger..

Pankaj: Sachin Sachin shaat ho ja.. Sab sab theek ho jaega.. Sshhssh..

Sachin: Kiara bhaag gyi aur tum bol rhe ho ki mai shaant ho jau?

Suddenly he noticed a letter in Km's hand.. He went near her and snatched the letter.. He was shocked to read that..

Dear mom..

" Maine aapko pehle bhi kaha tha aur ab bhi keh rhi ho mai Sachin se koi pyaar nhi karti.. Mai Naitik se pyaar karti hoon aur usi se shaadi bhi karna chahti hoon.. Aap logo ke jaise uske bhi mummy papa ne uski shaadi tay kar di hai.. Aur tajjuk ki baat ye hai aaj hi uski bhi shaadi hai.. Him dono bhaag jaenge aur shaadi kar lenge.. I know jab tak aapko ye letter milega mai yaha se chali gyi hongi.. Please agar ho sake toh muje maaf kar dena.. I am sorry.."

Your's Kiara

Sachin got angry on reading the lettter.. He quickly went out and drove towards Naitik's house.. On reaching there he got to know the place where Naitik is getting married.. He went to the place..

In the place also there was a crowd.. He went near them and got to know that Naitik had ran away.. He got every angry.. The bride's parents were crying whereas the bride was sitting in one place lifelessly..

Sachin was about to go out when he saw his parents and friends coming there..

Mukesh: Sachin yaha se chalo jaldi..

And he took him outside.. They were about to step outside the house when the media surrounded them..

Reporter 1: Sir humbe suna hai ki Sachin Raichand ke shaadi ke din unki dulhan bhaag gyi? Kya ye sach hai?

Reporter 2: Sir hume yeh bhi sunne me aaya hai ki unki dulhan ka kissi ke sath affair chal rha tha?

Reporter: Sir ab Sachin Raichand kya karenge?

The reporters were asking them many question.. Sachin was just trying to control his anger.. his friends took him inside and made him sit in one place.. Many things were rushing in his mind..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..

What will Sachin and his family do? Will they try to find Kiara or will they do something else?


	2. Chapter 2

Sachin was sitting on a chair surrounded by his friends.. He saw his father and mother coming towards him with a sad and worried face.. He stood up and went near them..

Sachin: Kya hua Dad?

Mukesh: Bahar reporter log humari izzat par kichad uchal rhe hai.. Hume kuch na kuch karna padega..

"Aap Masoor businessman Mukesh Raichand haina?"

They turned and saw a woman in her mid 50 standing there..

Mukesh: Jee.. Lekin aap kaun?

Lady: Mai Sharmistha... (pointing towards a corner) Wo jo ladki baithi haina shaadi ke jode me meri beti hai.. Uski aaj shaadi thi Naitik naam ke ladke se lekin ladka bhaag gya..

Mukesh looked at his wife.. An idea popped out on his mind..

Mukesh: Mere bete ke sath bhi aisa hi hua.. Uski dulhan bhaag gyi.. Kya mai aapse kuch maang sakta hoon?

Sharmishta: Are ye mere liye khushnasi hogi ki mai aapke kuch kaam aa saku? Boliye na kya karna hai?

Mukesh: Mai aapki beti aur apne bete ki shaadi karna chahta hoo ..

Sharmishta(shocked): Aap aap meri beti ki shaadi apne apne bete ke sath karana chahte hai?

He nodded as yes..

Sharmishta: Mai mai abhi aayi..

Saying this she went near her husband and brought him near Mukesh..

Sharmishta: Dekho Sumit Ye Mukesh Raichand ji hai.. Wo mashoor businessman..

He nodded as ok..

Sharmishta: Ye apne bete ki shaadi humari beti ke sath karna chahte hai..

Sumit was totally shocked..

Sumit: Ye tum kya bol rhi ho?

Sharmishta: Mai sach bol rhi hon..

Mukesh: Haan ye sach hai.. Mai chahta hoon ki mera beta Sachin aur aapki beti ki shaadi ho jae..

He explained him how Kiara left Sachin and ran away with Naitik..

Sumit: Itna sab kuch ho gya aur muje pta bhi nhi chala.. (sternly) Mai apni beti ki shaadi Sachin ke sath nhi karunga..

Everyone was shocked..

Sachin came there..

Sachin: Kya ho rha hai Dad?

Sharmishta: Aapki aur humari beti ki shaadi ki baat ho rhi hai..

Sachin was super shocked..

Sachin: What? Mujse bina puche kisne aisi himmat ki?

Mukesh: Mere sath chalo ek baar..

And he took him to a corner..

Mukesh: Dekho Sachin.. Maine ye company khade karne ke liye bahot mehnat ki hai.. Mai nhi chahta ki kisi bhi galti ki wajah se iska reputation down ho..

Sachin (confusely): Mere kuch samajh me nhi aa rha hai Dad? Aap kehna kya chah rahe hai..

Mukesh took a deep breathe..

Mukesh: Agar aaj tumhari shaadi nhi hui toh media ko bahana mil jaega humari company ke baare me kichad uchalne ke liye.. Isliye mai ye shaadi karwana chahta hoon..

Sachin (angrily): No way Dad.. Maine sirf aur sirf Kiara se pyaar kia aur usse hi shaadi krna chahta hoon.. Muje kisi aur ke sath shaadi nhi karna hai..

Mukesh: Please beta.. Hum sabki reputation ab tumhare haath me hai.. Please..

Sachin:But Dad..

Mukesh: Please..

Sachin: Ok.. Fine.. mai ready hoon.. Par ek shart pe..

Mukesh: Kya?

Sachin: Future me uss ladki ke sath kya hoga.. Aap usme blaim nhi karenge..

Mukesh: Toh fir meri bhi ek shart hai..

Sachin: Kya?

Mukesh: Tum ek saal tak jse kuch nhi karoge.. Agar shaadi ke baad muje aur tumhari maa ko agar wo ladki achi lagne lagti hai toh tum use iss 1 saal kuch nhi karoge..

Sachin: Theek hai..

Here at other side..

Sumit: Ye kya kar rhi ho tum Sharmishta? Uski shaadi hai ye.. Usse ek baar puch toh lena chahiye ki use wo ladka pasand hai bhi ya nhi..

Sharmishta: Maa hu uski itna toh adhikaar ka mera uspe.. Aur waise bhi hum log middle class hai.. Agar wo unke ghar jaati hai toh wo waha rajkumari ki tarah rahegi.. Ameer ban jaegi wo bhi tab..

Sumit: Lekin mai ye shaadi nhi hone dunga..

"Kiski shaadi nhi hone denge Papa?"

Sumit looked at her..

Sumit: PURVI tum yaha?

Purvi: Kiski shaadi ki baat kar rhe the aap?

Sharmishta(holding her hand): Beta meri meri ek baat manegi?

Sumit got an idea what she wants to say..

Sumit: Purvi tum jao yaha se..

Sharmishta(to Purvi): Bolna.. Manegi?

Purvi looked at her father and then at her.. She nodded as yes..

Sharmishta: Tu Naitik se pyaar karti thi lekin wo bhaag gya hai.. Agar teri shaadi aaj nhi hui toh humari biradari me badnammi ho jaegi.. aur shayad tujse koi shaadi na kare.. Tere tere liye ek rishta aaya hai.. wo log aaj hi tere se shaadi karna chahte hai.. Tuje pta hai kaun hai wo log? Bahot ameer log hai.. Sachin Raichand , Mukesh Raichand ka beta, terese shaadi karna chahta hai.. Tu karegina usse shaadi?

Purvi: Maa mai kaise? Mai unhe jaantk tak nhi..

Sharmishta: Jante toh hum bhi nhi hai.. Lekin kar lena usse shaadi mere liye..

Sumit (leaving their hand): Purvi beta tuje shaadi karni hai.. Apna time le aur soch samajh ke bolna.. Theek hai?

Purvi nodded as yes..

Sharmishta(warning tone): Agar tune Sachin Raichand se shaadi nhi ki toh fir mai.. mai..

she saw a knife, took it and went in a room.. Sumit amd Purvi saw her amd ran behind her.. They locked the room from inside..

Sharmishta: Purvi agar tune shaadi nhi ki toh mai apni jaan le lungi..

Saying this she put the knife in her wrist.. Purvi got scared.. She snatched the knife from her hand..

Purvi: Kya kar rhi ho maa.. Ye kya pagalpanti hai.. Mai mai tayyar ho unse shaadi karne ke liye..

Sharmishta hugged her and kissed her forhead..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it.. What is in store for Sachvi? Will life be easy for them? How Sachvi will handle each other?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Both Sachvi got ready for marriage.. Within half and hour their marriage ceremony started.. Both were sitting in the mandap with an expressionless face.. Aftet Their marriage got complete Mukesh called the media inside who were still gossiping about the Raichand family..

Reporter 1: Sir kya Sachin Raichand ki shaadi hogi? Agar hogi toh kisss?

Mukesh (smilingly): Meet the son and daughter in law of Raichand family..

Sachin and Purvi stepped in front of them.. Purvi's face was covered with veil..

Reporter 2: Sir inka chehra toh dikhai..

Mukesh indicated Sachin to remove her veil.. Sachin removed her veil slowly.. Her lips was visible first.. Slowly slowly her face was visible.. He was at first mesmerized to see her beauty.. Her eyes were deep black and beautiful.. He was for a moment lost on those eyes.. He noticed carefully.. She was looking downstairs.. She was not able to meet anyone's eyes.. He gained his sense and left her..

Mukesh: Sachin And Purvi Sachin Raichand..

Reporter 3: Manna padega sir aapki bahu bahot sundar hai..

Mukesh: Ab aapki ijazat ho toh hum ja sakte hai?

Saying this he and his family left..

In Raichand house..

Savita (Sachin's mother) welcomed Purvi by doing thier aarti.. Later Savita took Purvi to Sachin's room.. Purvi was very nervous.. Savita understood her condition..

Savita: Darr lag rha hai?

Purvi nodded as yes...

Savita: Pta hai jab meri shaadi Mukesh ke sath hui thi toh mai bhi bahot nervous thi.. Har ladki iss time pe nervous feel karti hai.. Tum chinta mat karo sab theek ho jaega..

She stood up and turned to go when Purvi stopped her..

Purvi: Aunty ji kya Sachin ji iss shaadi se khush hai?

Savita heard that and sat beside her..

Savita: Sachin ne ye shaadi apne papa ke wajah se ki hai. Jayas hai ki woh gusse me hoga.. Lekin mera Sachin dil ka bahot acha hai.. Usse thoda time lagega adjust karne me lekin uske baad sab theek ho jaega..

Saying this sbe kept her hand on her head.. Purvi smiled slightly..

Savita: Ek aur baat.. Tum humari bahu nhi ho..

Purvi got shocked and confused hearing that..

Savita (smilingly): Tum humari beti hu.. Aur iss rishtey se mai tumhari maa hui aunty nhi.. Samjhi..

Purvi smiled widely and hugged her..

Savita: Acha ab mai chalti hoon Sachin ke aane ka waqt ho gya hai..

And she went away.. Purvi was feeling very nervous.. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards the room.. She got more scared.. She fastly covered her face with the veil and clutched the bedsheet tightly.. Sachin entered inside.. His blood boiled seeing her sitting like that.. He angrily moved towards her, held her arm and dragged her to a corner.. Purvi was confused seeing him like that.. His grip was causing pain in her arm..

Purvi(trying to remove his hand): Sachin ji choriye muje.. Its paining..

Sachin(angrily): Dont call me by my name.. Tum jaise log toh mere driver hone ke layak bhi nahi ho.. Tum bas ek ordinary shoe seller ki beti ho aur mai..(laughing sarcasticallty) Pta nhi dad ne kya soch kar tumhare sath meri shaadi karwa di.. Listen carefully Mrs.. Whatever be your name.. Tum yaha sirf aur sirf Mere dad ki bahu ban kar aayi ho.. Mere upar ya mere kamre me apna haq jamane ki koshish mat karna.. 5 mahine sirf 5 mahine ka time deta hoon.. Apne aap yaha se chali jao warna tumhara wo haalat karunga ki tum kabhk sapne me bhi nhi soch paogi..

Saying this he left her.. He turned to go when he heard a voice..

Purvi: Mr Sachin Raichand.. Wait a minute..

She went near him and stood in front of him removing her veil..

Purvi: Pehli baat Koi bhi kaam chota ya bada nhi hota hai.. Tumne muje mere papa ke naam se pehchana hai mere naam se nhi.. So let me introduce myself to you.. (while spreading her hands) Dr Purvi Sharma...Assistant of Dr Salunkhe.. Ab chalo tum muje apna introduction do..

Sachin: Mai..

Purvi(cutting him): Apna introduction dena apne papa ka nhi.. Kyuki ye jo Raichand business hai na ye Mukesh Raichand ne khada karaya hai.. Sachin Raichand ne kya kia hai? (laughing sarcastically) Kuch bhi nhii..

Purvi: Dusri baat.. Shaadi ke liye tumne bhi haan kia tha aur maine bhi.. So isme sirf mere akele ka blaime nhi hai.. Muje bhi tum jaise ameer aur bigede hue ladko se shaadi karne ka koi shauq nhi tha aur na hi hai.. Sirf aur sirf meri maa ki wajah se maine iss shaadi ke liye haan kaha hai..

Sachin: Toh divorce de do muje..

Purvi: Thik hai.. Jao tum jakr divorce papers lekar aao.. Mai sign kar dungi..

Sachin: Mai kyu lekr aau.. Tum lekr aao.. Problem tumhe..

Purvi: Problem muje nhi problem Sachin Raichand ko hai.. Toh jisse prblm hai wo jakr file karwae.. Mai toh chali sone..

She took out her dress from a bag and went to freshen up.. When she came back she saw Sachin lying in the bed.. He has occupied the entire bed..

Purvi: Oh hello mister.. Zara dhang se letiye.. Muje bhi letna hai..

Sachin (while spreading his arms): Meri bahoon me aakar so jao..

Purvi (angrily): Kya badtameezi hai ye?

Sachin (smirking): Madam abhi aapne meri badtameezi dekhi hi kaha hai..

Saying this he stood up and pushed her on the bed.. Purvi was shocked with his act.. She tried to free herself.. But he pinned her both hands on the sides of the bed..

Sachin: Bed pe agar sona hai toh mere sath..(smiled) You understood what I mean..

Purvi turned her head away..

Purvi: Kabhi nhi..

Sachin left her..

Sachin(giving her way to go): So you may go..

Purvi (angrily): Huhh..

She went towards the sofa and laid there..

Sachin (thinking): Purvi Sharma tumne ab Sachin Raichand se panga le lia hai.. Tumhe apni doctor hone pe bahot naaz haina.. I will break ur strength.. Iske liye muje jo bhi karna pade mai karunga.. 5 mahine ke andar tumhe agar bahar nhi kia na toh mera naam bhi Sachin Raichand nhi..

Both drifted to sleep..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews..

I will write a Kevi story also but please wait.. Let me complete any one of these two stories then I write story on Kevi.. Thank u.. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Purvi woke up. She found Sachin still sleeping.. His hairs were dancing in the air..

Purvi (mind): Tumne Purvi Sharma se panga lia hai Mr Sachin Raichand.. Tumhe sabak sikhana muje ache se aata hai.. You just wait and watch what I will do now..

She smiled and went inside the bathroom to freshen up.. After few minutes she came out wearing a light blue colour salwar suit.. She saw a servant inside giving tea to Sachin..

Servant: Good morning maam..

Purvi (smilingly): Good morning..(to Sachin) Good morning patidev..

Sachin, who was at the moment sipping tea, got shocked bearing such a sweet voice from her.. The tea got struck in his throat.. He started coughing.. Purvi came forward in order to rub his back but he indicated her to stop.. She stopped at her position..

Purvi(controlling her laughter): Kya hua patidev? Aap theek toh haina?

Sachin glared her..

Sachin: Mai theek hu..

The servant away..

Purvi: Lagta hai koi shock me hai patidev..

Sachin got irritated with the word patidev.. He kept the tea aisde, glared her amd went to the bathroom.. Sachin closed the door with a bang.. Purvi giggled..

Purvi(mind): Ab aaega maza Mr Sachin Raichand..

And she went downstairs.. She saw Savita and went towards her.. She touched her feet..

Savita: Are bass bass beta.. Apne pair nhi chute.. Gale lagate hai..

And they hugged each other.. Mukesh smiled seeing them.. Purvi saw him and came towards him.. She was about to touch his feet when he said..

Mukesh: Apni maa ko tob gale laga lia muje nhi lagaogi?

Purvi smiled and hugged him too..

Savita: Beta aaj tumhara pehla din hai yaha..

Purvi nodded as yes..

Savita: Ek rivaaj hota hai.. Tumhe aaj ke din ghar pe sabke liye khana banana hai..

Purvi: Maa muje khana banana aata hai lekin jyaada kuch nhi..

Mukesh: Tumhe jo pasand ho tum wo banalo.. Bas kuch meetha bhi hona chahiye..

Purvi: Theek hai..

And she went to the kitchen..

While she was cooking food she heard Sachin screaming and shouting and calling her.. Purvi giggled.. Her plan was successful.. She went out with an innocent expression..

Purvi: Kya hua patidev?

Sachin (angrily): Ye kya kia tumne?

Purvi: Kya kia maine patidev?

Sachin (angrily): Mere shampoo ke bottle ke sath tumne ched chaad ki?

Purvi nodded as no.. Sachin's anger was on its peak.. He ran towards her.. She ran from their.. Sachin started chasing her.. Purvi was trying her best to stay away from her.. But Sachin held her wrist and pulled her towards him.. He couldnot balance himself and they both fell on the pool.. They both were very close to each other.. Their face was few centimetres away.. Sachin's hands were in her waist while Purvi's hand were in his back.. With the splashing noise of water both Savita and Mukesh came there.. They were confused to see them like that..

Mukesh(angrily): Ye kya ho rha hai?

Sachvi separated themselves and came out of the water.. Purvi was all wet.. Her dress has became slight transparent.. She looked at herself.. She angrily looked at Sachin..

Savita: Ye kya tha Sachin?

Purvi: Mai mai change karke aati hu..

Saying this she went away..

Sachin: Mai bhi aata hoon..

He also went away..

Savita and Mukesh looked at each other and smiled..

Savita: Lagta hai Sachin ko theek karne ke liye koi aa gya hai..

Mukesh: Muje bhi aisa lagta hai..

And they laughed and went inside..

After sometime both Sachvi were present in front of Mukesh and Savita..

Mukesh: Kya ho rha tha?

Sachin looked at Purvi..

Mukesh: Maine pucha kya ho rha tha ye sab?

Sachin: Dad Purvi ne mere shampoo ke sath ched chaad ki.. Dekhiye mere baal.. It has all turned pink..

Purvi giggled.. Sachin got more angrily.. He stepped forwards to beat her but Savita came in between..

Savita: Choro ye sab.. Chalo sab chal kar nashta karte hai.. 9 baj gye hai.. Chalo..

Sachin angrily left from there.. Purvi shrugged..

All were gathered in the dining table.. Purvi served all the items at first to Mukesh then Sachin and then others.. Sachin saw the items and got angry..

Sachin: Shyaam Shyaam..

Shyaam came there hurriedly..

Shyaam: Ji chote Malik..

Sachin: Tumhe pta haina muje palak panner nhi pasand toh fir kyu banaya?

Shyaam: Wo chote malik choti memsaheb ne..

Sachin (cutting her): Mujse ek baar puchna chahiye tha na..

Purvi: Patidev aap apna dimaag kyu jala rhe hai? Khana aaj maine banaya hai..

Sachin: Shyaam mar gya tha kya jo tumne banaya?

Purvi got angrily hearing that..

Purvi: Kya kya khana sirf Shyaam uncle hi bana sakte hai aur koi nhi bana sakta?

Sachin: Khana banane ka kaam sirf Shyaam ka hai.. Aur waise bhi muje Shyaam ke haath ka khana bahot acha lagta hai.. Toh isliye apna khana lo (ge cornered his plate of food).. Sachin stood up and turned to go..

Mukesh: Ruko Sachin..

Sachin stopped at his position..

Mukesh: Baitho..

Sachin sat at his position..

Mukesh: Purvi ke haath ka bana hua khana kha kar dekho..

Sachin: Par Dad..

Mukesh: Ek baar kha kar dekho..

Sachin unwilling eat a bite from his plate.. The food was amazing.. He looked at Purvi.. Purvi too looked at him..

Savita: Khana kaisa bana hai?

Sachin: Acha bana hai..

Purvi smiled..

Having only one bite he went away..

Purvi felt bad..

Mukesh: Chinta mat karo.. Ye ladka aisa hi hai..

Purvi managed to smile...

Some days later..

Purvi was in her room arranging the clothes on the cupboard when Sachin came there and gave her an envelope..

Purvi(confusingly): Kya hai isme?

Sachin (smilingly): Khol de dekhlo..

Purvi opened the envelope.. She found a letter in it.. She looked at Sachin and then read the letter.. She was shocked to read it..

Purvi(shockingly): Ye kya hai Sachin?

Sachin: Tumhara rusticate letter.. Tumhe apne doctrine ke degree par bahot ghamand tha na.. Ab na rha tumhara degree na hi tumhara ghamand..

Purvi was so shocked.. she down on the floor and cried.. Sachin smiled seeing her in pain..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Purvi got up from her place and held Sachin's collar tightly..

Purvi(crying): Kyu kia tumne aisa? Bolo? Kyu? Meri 7 saal ki mehnat ka result tha aur tumne wohi.. Maine kya bigada tha tumhara jo tumne mere sath aisa kia? Bolo?

Sachin (freeing himself): Tumne apni life ki bahot badi galti kari hai mujse shaadi karke.. Shaadi hi nhi mujse panga lekr.. Ab samajh me aaya ki Sachin Raichand kaun hai?

Purvi(teary eye): Kaun hai Sachin Raichand? Wo jo dusro ko unka haq dilane me kabhi peeche nhi hatta aur apne ghar me hi apni wife ke sath (showing him the papers) ye sab karta hai? Wo jo gareebo ki madad karta hai unse humdardi dikhata hai aur ghar me hi apni wife ke saare medical ke degree ka yeh haal karta hai? Aaj muje pura yakeen ho gya ki tum apne pita jaise bilkul nhi ho.. U know what Mr Sachin Raichand? (while pointing finger on his heart) Tum ek bahot hi khudgarsh insaan ho.. Tumme dil hi nhi hai.. Dil ke badle me waha ek bada sa pathar hai.. Ek bada sa pathar.. Tumhe kya pta ki insaan kitni mehnant karke apne liye job dhundta hai.. Lekin tumne aaj wohi job mere se chin lia.. I will never forgive you for that.. I hate you Mr Sachin Raichand I hate you..

It was enough for Sachin to listen that.. He pushed her with a jerk amd she fell on the floor.. She again glared him.. She stood up and raised his hand to slap him but he was quick enough to hold her hand.. He twisted her hand at the back and pulled her towards himself.. Her back bumped with his chest.. He tightly held her hand..

Sachin: Listen Mrs Purvi Raichand.. Tumhare surname ke aage Raichand jud chuka hai.. Tum jo muje mere Raichand hone ke upar bhasan jhad rhi thi na.. Toh let me just say you one thing.. Go hell with you and ur lecture.. I dont care anything..

Saying this he jerked her.. He turned to go..

Purvi: Mr Sachin Raichand ab iss khel me bahot maza aaega.. kyuki ye jung ab chid chuki hai humare beech..

Sachin left the room.. Purvi sat down on the floor with the papers in her hand.. Tears were continuously flowing through her eyes..

Purvi: Tumne mere sath ye acha nhi kia hai Sachin Raichand.. Ab tumhe iski saza toh milegi.. Aaj nhi toh kal..

Later in the night when Sachin came inside he room he saw Purvi sitting in one corner with eyes closed and the papers in her hand.. Her cheeks were dry.. He was clear enough to understand that she was crying continuously.. Seeing her like that he felt pity upon her.. But on seeing his pink hair all his emotion vanished..

Sachin (mind): Aajtak kisi ki himmat nhi hui mujse panga lene ki.. Tum jaise ko toh mai aise hi handle karta hoon aur humesha karta rahunga..

He laid on bed and slept..

Next morning he woke up and saw his servant giving tea to him.. He searched everywhere and found no one..

Sachin (smilingly): Purvi chali gyi na?

Servant (confusingly): Choti malkin toh niche Memsaheb ke sath khana bana rhi hai..

Sachin was shocked to hear that.. He rushed outside and saw Purvi laughing and talking with his mother.. He got angry with that..

Sachin: Aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Voice: Kya kaise ho sakte hai?

Sachin turned and saw Mukesh standing there with his cup of tea..

Sachin: Kuch kuch nhi dad..

Mukesh: Tumne chai pi?

Sachin nodded as no..

Mukesh: Chai pio na ek baar..

Mukesh: Purvi beta..

Purvi(coming towards them): Ji dad..

Mukesh: Sachin ko chai do zara..

Purvi looked at Sachin and gave him a sweet smile.. She went to kitchen and brought a cup of tea for Sachin..

Purvi: Ye lijiye..

Sachin took the tea still staring at Pyrvi trying to think the plan going in her mind..

Mukesh: Purvi ko baadme dekh lena pehle chai pile..

Sachin looked at Purvi then at Mukesh and then at tea.. He took the first sip of tea.. Everyone were staring him.. He asked them through his eyes "What".. They all replied nothing.. After completing the tea he returned the cup back..

Mukesh: Kaisa bana tha chai?

Sachin (confusingly): Acha bana tha..

Savita: Sirf acha?

Sachin(confusingly): Pehle se bahot acha bana hai.. Aapne banaya hai?

Savita: Nhi..

Sachin: Toh Dad aapne?

Mukesh: Ye chai Purvi ne banaya hai..

Sachin looked at her shockingly..

Purvi: Acha nhi bana hai patidev?

Sachin glared her and went to his room.. Everyone started laughing..

Purvi: Thank u Dad..

Mukesh: Kisliye?

Purvi(looking down): Wo muje sambhalne ke liye jab mai puri tarah se tut chuki hi..

Mukesh: Are beta ye toh mera farz tha.. Muje pta hai Sachin ne ye bilkul bhi acha nhi kia tumhare sath.. Lekin iska matlb yeh nhi tha ki tum ghat chor kar chali jao.. Sachin ko theek tum hi kar sakti ho aur isliye hum log tumhari madad kar rhe hai..

Purvi smiled and bend to touch his feet.. But he hugged her back.. Purvi too hugged him back and drifted to last night's incident..

Flashback:

Purvi's sleep got disturbed in the mid night.. She saw Sachin still sleeping.. She was very angry upon him.. she has decided to leave the house.. She quitely packed her things and moved out of the room.. Before leaving the house she went to Mukesh's room in order to touch his feet.. She entered inside and found no one.. She turned back and saw Mukesh and Savita standing there..

Savita: Kaha ja rhi ho tum?

Purvi(lowering her head): Wo maa mai wo..

Mukesh: Sachin ke wajah se ja rhi hona?

Purvi looked at him and then lowered her head and nodded as yes..

Mukesh: Dekho beta.. Maine tumhari aur Sachin ki saari bate sun li hai.. Muje uske upar bahot gussa aaya.. Lekin muje pta tha ki agar mai uske pass iss waqt gya toh wo tumhare liye aur pareshani khada kar dega..

Savita: Hum dono apne Sachin ki taraf se maafi mangte hai..

Purvi: Are nhi maa aapko maafi maange ki zarurat nhi hai..

Mukesh: Humare bete ko tum hi sambhal sakti ho.. Use aise bigadne mat do.. Tum please mat jao..

Savita: Tum use sidha karne me jo plan banogi hum uske tumhare sath rahenge.. Bas tum ye ghar chorkar mat jao..

Purvi: Theek hai maa... Ab Sachin ji aka mere patidev ko theek karne me aap logo bhi meri madad karenge..

And she smiled..

Flashback ends:  



	6. Chapter 6

Some days later Sachin was searching for a file in his room.. He was not able to find it.. He saw Purvi entering in the room with a smiling face.. His guess directly went towards Purvi.. He held her hand and pulled her towards him.. She collided with him.. Both looked at each other's eyes..

Sachin: Mera file kaha hai?

Purvi: Kaunsa file?

Sachin: Natak mat karo.. Wo file bahot important hai mere liye..

Purvi: Muje nhi pta tum kaunsi file ke baare me baat kar rhe ho..

Sachin (frustrated): Please Purvi natak mat karo.. Wo file agar nhi mili toh hume bahot loss ho jaega.. Please wo wapas kar do..

Purvi: Are kaunse file ki baat kar rhe ho? Maine aapka koi file nhi dekha hai..

Sachin: Dekho muje pta hai tum ye sab mujse badla lene ke liye kar rhi ho lekin plsss aisa mat karo..

Purvi(teasingly): File chahiye tumhe?

Sachin: Haan..

Purvi: Pehle muje pyaar se request karo..

Sachin (leaving her): Pyaar se? My foot..

Purvi: Theek hai.. Mai tab chali..

Sachin calmed himself down..

Sachin (sweetly): Purvi please mera file de do.. Bahot important hai wo aaj ke meeting ke liye..

Purvi(innocently): Lekin mere pass koi file nhi hai aapka..

Sachin: Agar tumhare pass nhi hai toh fir kiske pass hai?

Purvi: Muje kya pta?

Sachin again started searching for the file.. Purvi too helped him in searching his file..

Purvi: Waise file kaunse colour ki hai?

Sachin: Black..

Purvi searched the file.. She saw a black colour file on the top of an almirah.. She took a tool and stood upon it.. She tried to take the file but couldn't balance her and she fell down.. She felt the ground very soft.. She slowly opened her eyes and saw herself in the arms of Sachin.. She was for a moment lost in his dark brown eyes..

Sachin: Tum theek ho?

No response..

Sachin: Purvi..

Purvi(gaining her sense back): Huhh.. Haan kya hua?

He smiled amd kept her down..

Sachin: Tum theek ho?

Purvi: Haan..

Sachin (little angrily): Upar kyu chadi thi? Kuch hai kya?

Purvi(lowering her head): Wo ek black file.. Upar..

Sachin saw and found a black file.. He took the file and read amd threw it in its position back..

Purvi: Kya hua?

Sachin: Ye wo file nhi hai..

Mukesh(coming inside): Chalo Sachin late ho rha hai..

Sachin gets horrified on seeing him..

Mukesh: Kya hua darr kyu gye?

Sachin (while looking at Purvi): Dad woh..

Mukesh: Kya hua?

Sachin: Wo Oberai ke sath meeting ke liye jo file ready hui thi wo nhi mil rha hai..

Mukesh: Milega bhi nhi tumhe..

Sachin: Mtlb..

Mukesh: Matlb se ki wo file mere pass hai..

Sachvi: Kya?

Mukesh: Haan.. Ab chalo late ho rha hai..

And he went away..

Sachin looked at Purvi and went away too.. Purvi smiled..

Later in the night Sachin came in the room and hugged Purvi from the back and picked her up and swirled her..

Sachin: Purvi mai aaj bahot khush hu..

Purvi was surprised with this.. But she was happy..

Purvi(teasingly): Kya hua patidev.. Humme pyaar aa rha hai kya?

With that Sachin realised his position and left her..

Sachin: Wo mai aaj bahot khush hu toh isliye..

Purvi(sitting on the bed): Aapke iss khusi ka ŕaaz?

Sachin (sitting beside her): Aaj jo meeting tha hum logo ka woh successful ho gya hai.. Humari company ab bahot jald top 3 me aa jaegi.. toh isiliye bahot khush hu..

Purvi: Ye toh bahot khusi ki baat hai..

Sachin: Haan.. Dad ne kaha hai kl party rakhenge isi khusi me..

Purvi smiled and was staring at him.. He felt her gaze on him.. He looked at her and asked through eyes "What happened".. She nodded and said nothing.. He smiled too..

Servant: Chote Malik bade mailk aapko aur choti malkin ko bula rhe hai..

Sachvi went down where other family members were present..

Mukesh: Kal mai ek party organise kar rha hoon.. Aur mai chahta hoon ki Sachin tum Purvi ko shopping karane ke liye lekr jao kyuki ye Purvi ki pehli party hai Raichand house me.. Purvi tum ready ho jao Sachin tumhe lekr jaega..

Sachin: But Dad..

Purvi: Dad mere pass party me pehenne layak kapde hai.. Aap chinta mat kijiye kalki party bahot achi hogi..

Mukesh: Tum kehti ho toh theek hai..

And he smiled..

Next day Inside Sachvi's room..

Purvi was searching for a dress but was not able to find anyone perfect for the party.. All her dresses were scattered in the bed.. Sachin came inside while talking with someone in the phone.. On seeing the condition of the room he cut the phone down..

Sachin: Mere room ka kya haal banakar rakha hai tumne?

Purvi saw Sachin.. She immediately gathered all her dresses..

Purvi: Woh mai apna dress dekh rhi thi party ke liye..

Sachin (irritatingly): Agar nhi tha toh kal shopping ke liye chali jati.. Dad toh bol rhe the chalne ke liye lekin tumhi ne mana kia hai.. Ab jhelo ye sab..

And he went away..

Purvi(mind): Ab mai kya karu? Haan mai Dad ko bol dungi ki meri tabiyat kharab hai.. haan yahi sahi rahega..

And she went outside..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..

Thank u all for ur precious reviews.. Thanks alot.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi was walking absent mindedly when she collided with Savita..

Purvi: Sorry maa.. Aapko dekha nhi maine..

Savita: Are koi baat nhi.. Tum abhi tak ready nhi hui?

Purvi(lying): Maa woh meri tabiyat theek nhi lag rhi hai...

Savita(while touching her forhead): Kya hua tumhe?

Purvi: Wohh kamzori si lag rhi hai..

Savita: Beta bas ek baar bahar chal lo fir rest kar lena.. Tumhare dad ne media walo ko bhi bulaya hai.. Aur bhi bahot bade bade log aaye hai.. Isliye bas ek baar ke liye tum chalo fir wapas aa jana..

Purvi: Maa wo darasal muje.. Wo..

Savita: Kya hua bolo.. Jo bolna hai baadme bolna.. Ye lo (giving her a packet) aur isse pehenkar aa jao..

Purvi: Ye kya..

Savita: Sawaal mat karo aur jao..

And she pushed her inside her room.. And she went from there smilingly..

Flashback:

Savita was talking with some guest when Sachin came there with a packet.. Savita excused herself and went in a corner along with Sachin..

Savita: Kya hua beta? Iss packet me kya hai?

Sachin: Mom Purvi ke pass aaj ke liye pehenne layak kapde nhi hai.. Toh aap use ye packet de dengi?

Savita: Kya hai isme?

Sachin (shyly): Wo uske liye kapde hai..

Savita (teasingly): Khud hi jakr de de.. Muje kyu bol rha hai..

Sachin: Aap de dijiye na..

Savita smiled and took the packet..

Sachin: Mom use mat batana ki ye maine dia hai..

Savita nodded as ok and went from there..

Flashback ends:

Savita(mind): Sach me. Purvi ke aane ke baad Sachin me bahot badlaav dekhe hai maine.. Unn dono ke jhagadne par bhi muje unka pyaar dikhai deta hai..

Flashback:

One day Sachin was reading newspaper in the garden when Purvi approached him..

Purvi: Patidev chaliye na aapko kuch dikhana hai..

Sachin: Mai busy hoon abhi..

Purvi(snatching the paper from him): Chaliye na patidev..

Sachin (irritatingly): Ye kya patidev patidev laga rakha hai tumne..

Purvi: Ab aapne hi mana kia hai aapko Sachin bulane se toh isilye aapko patidev bula rhi hoon..

Sachin: Patidev mat bulao.. Isse acha hai ki tum muje mere naam se hi bulao..

Purvi: Mai aapko patidev hi bulaungi..

Sachin angrily looked at her..

Sachin: I am warning you..

Purvi(trying to be angry): I am also warning you..

Sachin got angry and ran before her.. Purvi was running in front of him..

Sachin: Teri toh..

And he increased his speed..

Purvi: Sachin Raichand muje pakadna itna easy nhi hai..

And she giggled..

She was running and turning her head back and seeing him and making weird faces.. Sachin was getting angry and in his heart he is laughing seeing her like that.. He saw Purvi falling down and immediately held her by her waist and prevented from falling her.. She was holding his shirt tightly and eyes closed.. He also lost in her.. Purvi opened her eyes and too got lost in his eyes.. Suddenly rain started falling.. They both got wet.. Sachin made her stand properly..

Sachin: Ye baarish sirf himare upar hi kyu ho rhi hai?

Purvi looked here and there and realised something.. She held his hand dragged him inside..

Sachin: Kya kar rhi thi tum?

Purvi: Are pagal aadmi.. Motor chal rha tha.. Usi ka paani humare upar gir rhe tha.. Aur aap keh rhe the (mimicking) Ye baarish sirf humare upar hi kyu ho rha hai?

And she laughed.. Sachin too laughed hearing that..

All this was witnessed by Savita and Mukesh..

Flashback ends:

In the party..

Sachin was talking with Abhijeet and Pankaj when Pankaj said..

Pankaj: Yaar waise Bhabhi bahot sundar hai dikhne me..

Sachin: Matlab?

Abhijeet indicated him to look upstairs.. He followed his gaze and was mesmerized by the beauty of Purvi.. Sje was wearing a silver colour full length gown with matching earings and heels.. Her hairs were tied in a messy bun.. Sachin was lost in her.. He saw her coming towards him and standing next to him.. Abhijeet and Pankaj shaked Sachin with which he came back to reality..

Abhijeet: Bhabhiji se milaega nhi?

Sachin: Purvi ye hai Abhijeet aur ye Pankaj..

Purvi: Hello..

Abhijeet: Bhabhiji hello se kaam nhi chalega.. Ek dance toh banta hai.. Kyu Sachin..

Sachin didnt said anything.. Purvi looked at Sachin.. Abhijeet noticed that..

Abhi: Are bhabhiji Sachin ko dekhna band kijiye..

Purvi blushed..

Abhi(forwarding his hand): Will I have a pleasure to dance with you?

Purvi smiled and kept her hand in his hand.. And they both went to the dance floor.. Sachin was getting jealous seeing Purvi dancing with someone else.. A waiter passed by his side.. He took a glass of beer and gulped it in one go.. He then went near a lady and asked for a dance and they too went to the dance floor.. The partners were changing on every tune.. Purvi changed her partner and came across Sachin.. They both were dancing together.. Purvi has maintained some gap between them.. Sachin pulled her towards himself closing the gap between them.. Purvi looked at Sachin who was having a smile on his face.. He rubbed his hand on her bare back.. She shivered with his touch..

Sachin: You know what?

Purvi looked at him..

Sachin: You are looking very beautiful..

Purvi smiled and then lowered her head and blushed..

Sachin too smiled..

Again their partners got exchanged.. Both were dancing with someone else but their eyes were continuously fixed on each other.. It was getting difficult to control her shyness.. She left her partner and went from their and stood beside Savita.. Savita smiled seeing her..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Both Sachvi has started to fall in love with each other.. They both used to enjoy each other's company.. Sachin's anger and Purvi's innocence was the best pair Mukesh or Savita had ever seen.. Sachin has gone to away for some work.. Purvi used to miss him..

It was the day of Sachin's return.. Purvi has decorated the whole house very beautifully.. Purvi was preparing Sachin's favourite dishes when Savita entered inside..

Savita: Beta Sachin aane wala hai tum ready ho jao..

Purvi looked at herself.. There were stains of oil and other ingredients.. Her hairs were also messy.. She smiled at herself..

Purvi: Maa bas ye halwa bana loon.. Fir mai jaati hoon..

Savita: Tum jao mai bana deti hoon..

Purvi(blushing): Maa Wohh Sachin jii ko mere hath ka halwa pasand hai..

Savita (blessing her): Humesha khush raha karo..

Purvi smiled..

Savita: Kuch chahiye hoga toh bol dena.. Thik hai?

Purvi: Haann..

Savita went away..

Purvi was stirring the pan and smiling herself..

Sachin entered inside the kitchen and hugged her from behind..He put his schin on her shoulder.. Purvi shivered from his touch.. He whispered on her ear..

Sachin (slowly): You are loking very beautiful..

Purvi blushed.. Sachin made her turn and brought his face closer to her face.. she closed her eyes feeling him..

"Aahh"

She opened her eyes and found no one.. She looked here and there and realised it to be dream.. Purvi hit her head slightly..

Purvi(mind): Sahi me pagal ho gyi hai tu..(seeing her hand) Dekh jal gya na haath.. Kuch nhi hoga tera.. Sahi me..

Later Sachin came inside along with Mukesh.. Both were sitting in the sofa.. Purvi came there with with cup of tea.. She served it to both Sachin and Mukesh..

Sachin (to Mukesh): Dad ye ladki (to Purvi) laun hai?

Everyone were shocked hearing that..

Savita: Ye kya bòl rha hai tu? Teri patni hai woh..

Sachin (realising): Ohh.. Sorry mai bhul gya tha..

Purvi gave an angry lool to him and went in the room..

Sachin: Waise naam kya hai uska?

Mukesh: Ye kaisi behki behki baate kar rha hai tu? Dimaag kharab toh nhi ho gya hai?

Sachin: Chill dad mai mazak kar rha tha..

Savita: Aisa maazaak mat kia kar.. Dekh Purvi gussa ho kar chali gyi hai.. Ab baitha kya hai ja mana use..

Sachin: Pehle chai toh pi lu..

Savita(Snatching tea from him): Pehle mana kar aa fir pina chai..

Unwilling he stood up and went inside the room.. Purvi was angry with him.. She was sitting on the chair.. On seeing him entering in the room she stood up and went towards the balcony.. She was looking outside when Sachin kept his hand on her shoulder.. She jerked him..

Purvi(angrily): Muje nhi pta tha ki itni jaldi aap muje bhul jaenge.. Huhh..

Sachin: I am sorry yaar.. Mai thoda busy tha.. Aur mai waise bhi mazak kar rha tha.. Tumne toh seriously le lia..

Purvi glared him and left the room.. Sachin sat on the bed admiring the room..

Sachin(mind): Kya room hai yaar.. Sachin Raichand ke life aur biwi dono kamaal ki hai.. Yahan par toh aa gya ab bas yahan ka kaam karna hai muje..

At night time Purvi came inside the room and saw the room all messy..

Purvi: Ye kya kia aapne? Pura room ganda kar dia hai..

Sachin got scared seeing her..

Sachin: Tu. tum yaha kya kar rhi ho?

Purvi: What do you mean by mai yaha kya kar rhi hoo? Mera bhi kamra hai ye.. Ye room ki kya halat bana rakhi hai tumne..

She started cleaning the room.. Sachin saw a file near Purvi.. He didnt know anything what to do.. An evil idea came on his mind...He closed the door, held her hand and pulled her towards himself..

Purvi(trying to free herself): Ye kya kar rhe ho.? Choro muje..

Sachin: Chorne ke liye thode na pakada hai patniji.. Humara haq hai aappe toh ek kiss toh banta hai..

Purvi got scared and angry as she knew Sachin had never done all this things to her.. Without her permission he will never do.. then why he is doing like this.. She pushed him hard and bite him on his hand and went out of the room..

Sachin (mind): Jungle bilee hai he toh.. Lekin muje bhi junglee bilii ke sath khelna bahot pasand hai..

Many days passed.. Sachin always used to come closer to Purvi.. But her sixth sense never allowed her to do the same..

One day Purvi was sitting in her chair engrossed in her thoughts..

Purvi(mind): Ye Sachin jii ko kya ho gya hai? Pehle toh kabhi mere taraf ache se dekhte bhi nhi the aur ab jabse wo Goa se aaye hai tab se ajeeb bartav kar rhe hai.. Humesha mere aas pass rehte hai.. Mere ko chune ka koi bahana dhundte hai.. Unke chune se muje ajeeb lagne laga hai.. Pehle toh aisa nhi hota tha lekin ab bahot ganda feeling aata hai unke chune se.. Dad aur maa se bhi bahot ajeeb tarike se baat karte hai.. Pta nhi muje bahot ajeeb lag rha hai.. Kuch toh gadbad hai..

Sachin came inside with a bottle of juices and two glass..

Sachin: Purvi chalo aaj hum dono sath me baith kar drink karte hai..

Purvi(fakely smiled): Nhi muje nhi peena.. I am fine..

Sachin: Are aise kaise.. Aaj toh tumhe peena padega.. Itne pyaar se laaya hoon hai.. Chalo na peete hai..

He set the glass and pour drink in it.. He then gave it to Purvi.. Purvi unwillingly with a fake smile drank the drink..

Purvi: Ye kaisa drink tha? Bahot ajeeb lag rha hai..

Sachin: Are tumne ek sath piya na toh isliye tumhe ajeeb lag rha hai..

Her head was spinning.. She was about to fall when Sachin held her..

Sachin: Tum theek ho?

Purvi(freeing herself): Haan mai theek hu..

Saying this she felt down and became unconscious.. Sachin smiled.. He picked her up ans laid her on the bed.. He took out a hidden camera from the corner of a vase which he had fit on the very first day.. He scanned her with the camera..

Other place at an old godown..

A man was tied on the chair.. He was trying to free himself..

Man: Choro muje..

He was trying his level best to get free from the rope.. Another man came there with a remote..

Man: Jagga tum ye theek nhi kar rhe ho..

Jagga: Agar mai ye theek nhi kar rha hoo toh fir ye theek kar rha hoon?

Saying this he clicked the button and a video appeared in fron of The man.. He was shocked to see it..

Purvi was lying on the bed.. Her duppatta was lying on the floor.. A man same disguised as himself was sitting beside her touching her arms and face..

Man: Dekho Purvi ko kuch nhi hona chahiye.. use jaane do..

Jagga: SACHIN RAICHAND jalan ho rhi hai apne humshakal jaise insaan ko apni hi biwi ke sath ye sab karte huye?

And he laughed..

Sachin: Purvi ko agar kuch bhi hua na mujse bura aur koi nhi hoga..

Jagaa: Acha toh ye baat hai? Chalo tab dekhte hai ki kya karte ho tum..

Sachin saw that the man removed his shirt and vest and laid next to Purvi touching her face lovingly.. He moved forward to kiss her..

Sachin couldnot see this amd closed his eyes tightly praying to God for the safety of his wife his love Purvi..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it.. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sachin closed his eyes tightly praying to God for the safety of his wife his love Purvi.. Tears have swelled in his eyes..

Sachin (mind): Agar aaj Purvi ke sath kuch bhi galat hua toh mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nhi kar paunga.. Please bhagwaan Purvi ko wo raakhshas kuch na kare.. Please..

He was continuously chanting Lord's prayer when he heard a noise coming from the video.. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that his humshakal is moving forward to kiss Purvi when a knocking sound came from the door.. Sachin stood up and opened the door and found his servant.. He got angry..

Inside the Raichand's house..

Sachin got angry seeing the servant..

Sachin: Maine mana kia haina muje disturb karne ke liye fir kyu aaye? Tumhe suspend karu mai?

Servant (scaredly): Chote malik woh Abhijeet sir aaye hai aapse milne..

Sachin: Jo bhi ho muje abhi disturb mat karo.. Mai abhi bahot important kaam kar rha hoon..

Servant: Maine unhe kaha lekin woh bole ki aapko abhi ke abhi neeche bulane.. Kuch papers ke baare me baat chit karna hai..

Sachin (mind): Kahi ye lawyer toh nhi... Isse milna toh padega..(to Servant) Thik hai tum jao mai aata hoon..

Saying this he closed the door.. He went near Purvi covered her with the blanket.. Put her duppatta near her.. Wore his clothes and went to meet Abhijeet..

Inside the godown..

Sachin(mind): Aapka bahot bahot Sukriya bhagwaan meri Purvi ko kuch nhi hua.. Acha hua Abhijeet tum time se aa gye.. Tumhe nhi pta ki tumne aaj mere pe kitna bada ehsaan kia hai.. Mai tumhara ye ehsaan kabhi nhi bhulunga..

Sachin (to Jagga): Tum chahte kya ho mere se?

Jagga(eyeing Purvi): Chahte toh bahot kuch hai bt afsos kya kare sab chahne se milta nhi hai..

Sachin: Bas ek baar mera haath khol de fir mai batata hoon ki tuje kya milna chahiye..

Jagga: Apne aap ko jyaada nuksaan mat pahuchao.. Kyuki abhi tumhe mera bahot kaam karna hai..

Inside Raichand's house..

Sachin went downstair and found Abhijeet sitting in the chair...

Sachin: Bolo Abhijeet.. Kaise aana hua?

Abhi(while touching his forhead): Teri tabiyat theek toh haina?

Sachin (jerking his hand): Mai theek hu.. Muje kya hoga?

Abhi: Muje lagta hai tera tabiyat kharab hai..

Sachin: Aur aisa kyu lagta hai?

Abhi: Bhabhiji nazar nhi aa rhi?

Sachin: Tuje usse kya karna hai?

Abhi: Bhabhiji ne hi muje bulaya tha..

Sachin (shockingly): Kya? Purvi ne tuje bulaya? Lekin kyu?

Abhi: Bhabhiji ko bula pehle.. Wohi bataengi ki unhone muje kyu bulaya hai..

Abhi(shouting): Bhabhiji.. Bhabhijii.

Sachin(mind): Iss Abhijeet ke chakkar me mera saara plan kharab ho gya.. Muje jaise bhi karke isse ghar ke bahar bhejna hai.. Iss Purvi ke bhi par nikal aaye hai.. Iski itni himmat ki yeh iss Abhijeet ko yaha bulae.. Kahi inn dono ka chakkar toh nhi chal rha hai? Pehle iss Abhijeet ko yaha se nikaalna padega.. Lekin kaise?

Abhi: Kis soch me lad gye janab?

Sachin: Wohh kuch nhii.. Tumhe Purvi se milna hai?

Abhi: Haan..

Sachin: Woh abhi ghar me nhi hai..

Abhi: Ghar me nhi hai matlb?

Sachin(irritatingly): Shopping pe gyi hai..

Abhi: Akele?

Sachin: Haan.. Ab ja yaha se.. Kl mil lena..

Abhi: Tu mere sath chal hospital..

Sachin: Kyu?

Abhi: Kyuki tune zarur kuch na kuch hua.. Bhabhij ko jitna mai jaane laga hoon woh akele toh kabhi shopping pe nhi jaati..

Sachin(asking): Nhi jaati?

Abhi: Nhii.. Ab bta bhabhiji kaha hai?

He stood up and went towards Sachin's room..

Sachin (blocking his way): Kaha ja rha hai?

Abhi: Terr kamre me..

Sachin: Tu nhi ja sakta..

Abhi: Kyu? Muje bhabhiji se milna hai..Woh kamre me hi hai.. muje pta hai..

Sachin(lying): Haan woh kamre me hi hai.. So rhi hai..

Abhi (confusingly): So rhi hai? Subah ke 11 baje?

Sachin (irritatingly): Tera kya jaata hai..

Abhi: Nhi.. Muje milna hai usse..

Abhijeet forcefully entered inside the room.. He was confused to see her sleeping with blankets on and duppatta on the side.. He felt something fishy..

Abhi (mind): Kuch toh gadbad hai.. Purvi ka aise achanak sone Sachin ka muje Abhijeet kehna.. Uska ajeeb bartav.. Muje kuch karna padega..

Abhi (to Sachin): Tu aaj company nhi gya?

Sachin: Nhi..

Abhi: Muje abhi yaad aaya.. Tera aaj ek bahot important meeting hai.. Chal abhi..

Sachin: Are lekin..

Abhi: Tu toh humesha meeting ke liye ready rehta hai.. Aaj kya hua?

Sachin (mind): Agar mai meeting ke liye nhi gya toh ise shaq ho jaega.. (He looked at Purvi) Ise toh mai baadme dekh lunga..(to Abhijeet) Chalo..

Abhijeet smiled and took him away..

Inside the godown..

Sachin (mind): Thank u Abhi.. Tumne aaj Purvi ko bacha lia.. I hope ki tumhe pta chal gya ho ki woh asli Sachin nhi hai.. Kaise bhi karke tum pta lagao ki woh kaun hai.. Purvi ki raksha karna..

Inside Raichand's house..

Purvi woke up after sometime.. She was confused to see her sleeping at that moment.. She looked at the watch and was horrified to see the time.. It was 3 pm..

Purvi(mind): Mai yaha kaise.. Mai toh drink.. (realising something) Mera shaq bilkul sahi nikla.. Ye sab Sachin ji ne hi kia hai.. Par Sachin ji aisa kyu karenge? Muje pta lagana padega..

She realised her dupatta is missing.. She found it near the bed.. She immediately took it and wrapped it around herself..

Purvi(mind): Kahi unhone mere sath kuch..

She got worried.. Tears swelled up in her eyes..

Purvi(mind): Nhi aisa kuch nhi hua hoga.. Sachin jii aisa kuch nhi kar sakte..

And she started to cry..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Purvi (mind): Nhi.. Mai aise haar nhi maan sakti.. Muje khud ke upar au Sachin ji ke upar bharosa rakhna chahiye.. Muje kuch na kuch karna hi padega..  
Somehow she managed to compose herself.. She with slow steps went downstairs to the kitchen.. Shyaam saw her..

Shyaam: Choti malkin aap theek toh ho na?

Purvi(trying to be normal): Haan mai theek ho..(looking here and there) Sachin jii kaha hai?

Shyaam: Woh Abhijeet sir aaye the.. Toh Sachin saab unke sath office chale gye hai..

Purvi(mind): Acha hua ki maine Abhijeet jii ko phone karke bula lia tha.. (to Shyaam) Abhijeet jii kitne baje aaye the?

Shyaam: 11 baje ke aas paas aaye the..

Purvi(mind): Iska matlb yeh ki Sachin jii ke kamre me aane ke kuch der baad hi wo aa gye the.. Muje ek baar unse baat karna chahiye..

Shyaam: Kyu hua choti malkin?

Purvi: Kuch nhii..

Later in the night Sachin came home.. He was doubtful whether to go inside or not.. He gathered courage and went inside.. He saw Purvi reading a book.. Purvi saw him and gave him a smile..

Sachin (mind): Ise kya hua? Kahi use pta toh nhi chal gya ki mai Sachin nhi hu? Puchna padega..

Sachin: Kya hua ?

Purvi(seductively): Tumhare baare me hi soch rhi thi..

Sachin (mind): Kahi ye sapna toh nhi?

He jumped on the bed and laid beside her..

Sachin: Lo hum aa gye..

Purvi(holding his hand): Tumhe pta hai tum aaj kitne(whispering near his ear) hot lag rhe ho..

Sachin gulped what she just said.. Purvi pushed him on the bed and ran her fingers on his face.. He was getting insane with this feeling..

Sachin (mind): Muje kuch karna hi nhi para.. Acha hua ye apne aap ko mere hawale kar rhi hai.. Aaj toh isse haath se jaane nhi dunga..

He grabbed her hand pulled her towards him.. He moved forward to kiss her but she pushed him slightly and went from there giving him a seductive smile and went out..

Sachin: Hayee maar dala isne toh..

He followed her...

He saw her standing near the stairs.. He went towards her.. He tried to hug her but she moved back and he fell down on the stairs.. Purvi gave a seductive laugh..

Sachin: Acha toh pakadam pakdai ho rha hai..

Purvi nodded as yes and went near the wall.. Sachin stood up and went near her.. He tried to hug her but she moved back and his hand hit a wall painting and it fell down..

Purvi: Pakad ke dikhai muje..

And she winked.. Sachin again followed her.. He tried to grab her hand but again Purvi got safe and his hand hit a vase.. Purvi giggled.. Sachin got angry.. Purvi ran from there and went in their room.. Sachin closed the door and gave her a seductive smile.. Purvi too smiled..

Inside the godown..

Sachin was all witnessing this things.. Jagga came there laughing..

Jagga: Lagta hai tumhari biwi ab tumhari nhi rhi..

Sachin glared him but his eyes fixed only on the video.. He couldnot imagine that Purvi could ever do to him.. He was just thinking that why Purvi couldnt recognise him..

Sachin(mind): Purvi kya tum sach me muje nhi pehchaan pai? Kya tumhe abhi bhi lagta hai ki woh mai hoon?

Jagga: Lagta hai aaj tumhari biwi tumhare sath.. Ohh sorryy sorryy.. Tumhare sath nhi.. Tumhare humshakal ke sath shahid hone wali hai..

He pointed towards the video.. Sachin looked at video..

Inside Raichand's house..

Purvi pushed Sachin on the bed and started opening his shirt.. He pushed her on the bed and was about to lay on her but she moved from there.. She stood near a curtain.. He again got angry.. He angrily jumped upon her but she again moved from there.. The curtain got torn..

Purvi: Kya hua baby? Muje pakad nhi paaye?Awwww...

Sachin in anger threw a vase.. He went near her..

Purvi(stepping back): Aa.. aaa.. Pehle wine ho jae?

And she winked..

Sachin: Haan haan kyu nhi..

Purvi: Let me prepare..

Sachin nodded..

Purvi prepared two drink and offered him one.. Sachin accpeted it and cheers it with Purvi.. Purvi smiled.. Sachin drank it in one go..

Purvi: Aur chahiye baby ko?

Sachin nodded as yes.. Purvi poured more wine in it.. Sachin nodded as no and drank the whole bottle in one go.. Purvi smiled..

Inside the godown..

Jagga: Ye camera chal kyu nhi raha hai? Rocky camera 2 kyu nhi chal rha hai? Camera 3 ko kya hua? Ye saare cameras ko kya hua?

Sachin(mind): Camera kaam nhi kar ha hai? Iska matlb ye Purvi ka hi plan hai... Matlb Purvi ko pta chal gya hai ki wo asli Sachin nhi hai.. (smiling) Thank u god.. Purvi ko sacchai pta chal gyi.. Bas ab muje yaha se jaise bhi karke nikalna hai..

Inside Raichand's house..

Purvi: Baby..

Sachin(drunk): Haan baby..

Purvi: Tum mujse kitna pyaar karte ho?

Sachin(drunk): Tumse aur pyaar?(laughing) Mai tumse koi pyaar nhi karta.. Mai bas apne aapse pyaar karta hoon..

Purvi get shocked..

Purvi: Baby tum mujse sach me pyaar nhi karte?

Sachin(whispering near her ear): Mai bas paisa se pyaar karta hoon..

Purvi: Tum muje nhi chahte ho?

Sachin: Tum jaisi hot ladki ko kaun nhi chahega? Sachin Raichand ki toh nikal padi tumhe paakar..

Purvi again gets shocked..

Purvi: Tum hi toh Sachin Raichand ho...

Sachin: Mai?(laughing) Mai koi Sachin Raichand nhi hu.. Mai toh nakli Sachin hu.. Mera naam tumhe pta hai?

Purvi nodded as no..

Sachin: Mera naam Johnny hai..

Purvi shocked..

Purvi: Johnny?

Johnny: Haan mera naam Johnny Chaturvedi hai..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..

Thank u all for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	11. Chapter 11

Purvi was shocked to know that this person sitting in front of her is a duplicate of Sachin.. She was very shocked.. She couldnot imagine that the one month she had spend with Sachin was not Sachin but Johnny... Johnny aka Sachin moved close to kiss her but Purvi stepped back and he fell down unconscious.. Purvi took a sigh of relief.. She somehow managed to call Abhijeet.. After ending her call she went to flashback when she called Abhijeet to meet her in CCD..

Flashback:

Purvi was sensing something wrong is happening.. She remembered that Abhineet has came here so she messeged him and called him to meet her in CCD..

After an hour they both were sitting opposite to each other..

Abjijeet: 5 min wait kar sakti ho? Tarika jii bhi aaegi..

Purvi: Tarika jii aapki wife haina?

Abhijeet(smiling): Haan..

Purvi: Theek hai wait karte hai..

After 5 to 6 minutes Tarika came there panting.. Abhijeet stood up and made her sit on the chair and gave her water..

Abhijeet: Aap theek toh haina?

Tarika (smiling): Haan.. Ab theek hu..

Purvi smiled seeing there love..

Abhijeet(to Tarika): Tarika jiii inse milo ye hai Purvi Sachin ki wife..

Tarika: Hello Purvi..

Purvi(smilingly): Hello Tarika jii..

Tarika: Yaar ab tum muje Tarika jii mat bulao.. Acha nhi lagta hai.. Tarika ko sahi hai..

Purvi smiled..

Abhijeet: Haan toh bolo kya bolna hai?

Purvi(while playing with her handbag): Muje nhi pta mai kaise bolu matlb..

Tarika kept her hand on her hand..

Tarika: Dont worry hum haina hum tumhari madad karenge.. Bolo..

Purvi: Jabse Sachin jii Malaysia se aaye hai tabse woh kuch ajeeb bartav kar rhe hai.. Pehle din jab aaye toh muje pehchane nhi aur fir bole ki mai mazak kar rha tha.. Uske baad..

She stopped..

Abhijeet: Uske baad kya bhabhiji?

Purvi: Wo pehle kabhi bhi mere sath badtameezi nhi karte the.. Mere pass aate bhi nhi the.. It may sound weird but muje unka touch acha nhi lagta hai.. Muje uncomfortable feel hone lagta hai jab wo muje chute hai toh..(while looking down) Jab woh muje pehle chute the toh acha lagta tha lekin ab woh feeling hi nhi aati hai..

She stopped for a moment..

Purvi(continuing): Yahi nhi aaj jab mai ghar pe baithi thi toh wo juice lekar aaye.. Aur muje jabardasti bole peene ke liye.. Juice peene ke baad muje kuch yaad nhi.. Baad me jab hosh aaya toh aisa laga ki..

Tarika: Kaisa laga?

Purvi: Jaise ki unhone mere sath kuch galat kia ho.. Shyaam kaka ke batane par ki Abhijeet jii ghar aaye the toh muje aisa laga ki shayad aapko kuch pta ho unhe aise behaviour ke bare me?

Abhijeet: Mai jab tumhare ghar gya toh muje do cheezo par hairaani hui.. Pehli toh ye ki Sachin muje kabhi Abhijeet nhi bolta hai humesha Abhi bolta hai.. Infact wo mujse ache se baat bhi nhi kia.. Dusra ye ki jab muje pta chala ki tum 11 baje so rhi ho toh muje ajeeb laga.. Use jaise taise mai bahar lekr gya..

Tarika: Tumhare kehne ka mtlb kya hai?

Abhijeet: Mai ye keh rha hoon ki kuch Toh gadbad hai..

Purvi: Lekin kya? Aur hum pta kaise lagaenge?

Abhijeet thought for a while and look at Purvi..

Abhijeet: Jo bhi karna hai tumhe karna hai..

Purvi: Muje?

Abhijeet: Haan..

Purvi: Lekin kaise?

Abhijeet: Sachin ko tumhari taraf attract karna hai.. Aur tumhe use jase bhi karke ek drink pilana hai..

Purvi:Mai ye nhi kar sakti..

Abhijeet: Tumhe ki karna padega kyuki tumhare ghar me cameras lagae hue hai..

Purvi/Tarika (shockingly): Kya?

Abhijeet: Haan..

Tarika: Lekin tumhe kaise pta?

Abhijeet: Shyaam kaka ne bataya?

Purvi: Shyaam kaka ne?

Abhijeet: Haan.. Unhone ek din Sachin ko 3 jagah camera fit karte hue dekha hai.. Aur jitna muje lagta hai tumhare room me bhi camera fit hai..

Purvi: Lekin Sachin aisa kyu karenge?

Abhijeet: Kya pta? Isliye toh mai tumhe bol rha hoon ki tum jaise bhi karke usi ke haathon se wo saare cameras destroy karo..

Purvi: Agar unhe pta chal gya toh?

Abhijeet: Nhi pta chalega.. I promise.. Ab chalo warna use shaq ho jaega.. Aur Purvi agar darr lage ya kaam ho jae muje phone kar dena..

Purvi nodded and went from there..

Flashback ends::

Abhijeet came there and saw her crying silently.. He got worried..

Abhijeet: Kya hua Purvi? Tum theek toh hona?

Purvi nodded as no.. Abhijeet looked at Sachin who is lying unconscious on the floor.. He kept him on the bed and sat beside Purvi..

Abhijeet: Kya pta chala? Batao?

Purvi told him the entire incident and how she managed to break the cameras by him.. Abhijeet was shocked..

Abhijeet: Kya Sach me usne aisa kaha ki wo Johnny hai Sachin nhi?

Purvi nodded as yes..

Purvi(still sobbing): Mere Sachin jii kaha hai?

Abhijeet thinking what to do.. An idea struck him.. He went out and came after few minutes..

Abhijeet: Bas kuch der ruka hume pta chal jaega ki Sachin kaha hai aur iss sab ka mastermind kaun hai..

Purvi(looking at him): Lekin kaise?

Abhijeet: Mera ek friend CID me hai toh maine use ye sab bataya aur kaha ki iss Johnny ka pura call records nikalne ke liye kaha hai maine..

Just then his phone beeped.. He looked at the message..

Abhijeet: Ye Johnny jabse yaha Mumbai me aaya hai tabse iss number me din me 10 baar baat karta hai.. Iss number ke baare me puchta hoon mai..

Purvi just nodded as yes.. In heart she was just praying for her love Sachin's good health and safety.. She was sobbing silently.. Abhijeet came there and saw her sobbing..

Abhijeet: Purvi..

Purvi wiped her tears and looked at him..

Abhijeet: Dont worry Sachin ko kuch nhi hoga..

Purvi: Muje bahot dare lag rha hai.. Agar sachin jii ko kuch ho gya toh?

Abhijeet: Sachin ko kuch nhi hoga.. Sher hai wo.. Sher..

Purvi smiled a bit..

Abhijeet: Sachin ka pta chal gya hai kisi godown me hai woh.. Chalo..

And they went towards the godown.. Abhijeet informed his CID friend Daya to accompany him there.. Daya and some other members also came there to help them.. Daya and Abhijeet somehow managed to beat and escape from some of the goon.. They enter in a room.. Purvi saw Sachin tied in a chair and unconscious..She moved towards him shaking him..

Purvi: Sachin Sachin uthiye na..Uthiye..

Sachin gained his sense and saw a worried Purvi in front of him.. He smiled slightly..

Sachin: Purvi..

Purvi hugged him tightly..

Purvi: Aap theek toh haina?

Sachin: Haan mai theek hu lekin tum yaha kya kar rhi ho? Kiske sath aayi ho?

Purvi(while untieing him): Abhijeet sir ke sath..

Sachin got free from the ropes.. They started to run when Abhijeet and Daya came..

Abhijeet: Kya tu theek hai?

Sachin: Haan yaar..

Suddenly they heard a a clapping sound..

They all turned towards the sound..

Jagga: Kya khoob dimaag lagaya Abhijeet babu.. Mera pata itni asaani se mil gya.. Bahot acha laga muje..

Sachin: Kaam ki baat pe aao..

Jagga: Itna gussa sehat ke liye hanikarak hai Sachin..

Sachin got angry.. He stepped forward to hit him when Purvi stopped him by holding his arm and indicated him not to do anything..

Daya: Jagga apne aap ko humare hawale kar do wrna anjaam bahot bura hoga..

Jagga: Jagga ne kabhi haar nhi mana hai..

Suddenly there was complete blackout..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..

What is Jagga's next move? Will Sachvi be able to get out from his grip?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly there was a complete blackout..

All started shouting.. When the lights came nothing happened to anyone.. Purvi turned to Sachin but was shocked.. Two Sachin were standing in front of her.. She was looking at them both.. She was not able to understand who is Sachin and who is Johnny.. She looked at them both in confusion..

Purvi: Sachin?

Sachin/Johnny: Mai hu asli Sachin.. Mera yakeen karo Purvi..

Purvi looked at them both confusely.. Abhijeet was also confused.. Meanwhile Jagga tried to run away but Daya held him and dragged him towards Johnny and Sachin..

Daya (angrily): Batao inme asli Sachin kaun hai?

Jagga (laughingly): Jab iski patni ise nhi pehchaan paayi toh mai kaise pehchanunga?

Daya slapped him hard.. But Jagga didnt told them who is real Sachin.. Purvi went near Abhijeet..

Purvi: Ab hume pta kaise chalega ki kaun asli Sachin hai?

Abhijeet: Ye baat toh meri bhi samajh me nhi aa rha hai?

Purvi looked at them both.. An idea struck her mind..

Purvi: Mera favourite colour kaunsa hai?

Sachin/Johnny: Black..

Purvi: Favourite food?

Sachin/Johnny: Palak paneer..

Purvi: Favourite place?

Sachin/Johnny: Paris..

Purvi was confused..

Purvi(to Abhijeet): Ye dono sahi bol rhe hai.. Ab hum kya kare?

Abhijeet (teasingly): Dono ko hi le lo..

And he giggled.. Purvi gave him a serious look..

Purvi(mind): Ab mai kaise pta lagau ki asli Sachin ji kaun hai.. Kuch toh karna padega.. Dimaag laga Purvi dimaag laga..

Purvi: Tum dono me se kaun asli Sachin hai?

Sachin/Johnny: Mai hu asli Sachin.. Mera yakeen..

Sachin: Purvi tum muje nhi pehchaan paa rhi hon..

Purvi looked at him for a while..

Johnny: Purvi kya tum mere sath bitaya hua har ek pal bhul gyi?

Purvi too looked at him..

Purvi: Tum dono apne aap ko prove karo aur muje yakeen dilao ki tum hi asli Sachin ho..

Both Sachin looked at each other.. Johnny kicked Sachin..

Johnny: Mai hi asli Sachin hu aur Purvi ko yakeen dilane ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakta hoon..

Sachin looked at Purvi who was also looking at him.. Johnny was continuously kicking Sachin but Sachin was only staring and looking at Purvi.. Purvi felt pity on him..

Purvi: Stop it..

Johnny stopped it..

Johnny: Purvi tum hi ne kaha tha na ki tumhe yakeen dilane ke liye ki asli Sachin kaun hai toh mai bas..

Purvi: Ye sab karne ki zarurat nhi hai..

Johnny: Lekin Purvi isne tumhe kaha kaha touch kia hoga ye bas soch ka hi muje gussa aa jata hai.. Mai isse nhi chorunga..

Purvi: Tumhe aisa kuch karne ki zarurat nhi hai.. Mere pass ek aur idea hai..

Everyone: Kya?

Purvi: Tum dono mere bahal me aa jao..

Both Johnny and Sachin went and stood beside her..

Purvi: Muje apni taraf ho bhi kheech paega mai uski..

Sachin was shocked.. Johnny smiled..

Johnny: Mai tayyar hoon..

Sachin: Ek baar fir soch lo Purvi.. Agar tumhe kuch ho gya toh?

Johnny: Purvi ko kuch nhi hoga..

Purvi: Muje kuch nhi hoga.. Lekin isse pehle tum dono me se kisi ek ko muje kheechna padega..(while forwarding her both arms towards them)..

Sachin and Johnny held her both arms and started pulling them towards themselves.. Purvi closed her eyes tightly trying to tolerate the pain she is going through.. Sachin looked at her. He coukd surely tell that she is in pain.. He left her.. Johnny took the opportunity and oulled Purvi towards himself.. Purvi opened her eyes..

Johnny: Dekha Purvi maine kaha tha na ki mai hi asli Sachin hu..

Purvi looked at Sachin who is standing there with his head lowered.. Purvi smiled..

Purvi: Muje pta chal gya hai ki asli Sachin kaun hai..

Johnny: Ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai..

He tried to hug her bt she pushed him hard and gave him a tight slap..

Purvi: Tum ho naklu Sachin ya fir ye kahu ki tum ho Johnny..

Johnny(hesitatingly): Kaun kaun Johnny..

Purvi(slapping him again): Tum Johnny.. Itne dino tak mere sath ek khel khelte rhe aur ab tumhara khel ka pardafaash ho chuka hai.. (while moving to Sachin) Ye hai Sachin Raichand aur mere pati..

And she hugged Sachin.. Sachin too hugged her back and shed some tears..

Daya caught Johnny and gave him a tight slap..

Daya: Bta tune aur Jagga ne ye sab kyu kia?

Johnny: Jagga ne muje paise die the aur kaha tha ki mai apna plastic surgery karwa du aur Sachin ke jaisa dikhu.. Usi ke kehne par mai Sachin Raichand ke ghar par rehne laga.. Humara plan tha ki hum Sachin Raichand ko barbaad kar denge kyuki uski wajah se Jagga ki behen ne aatma hatya ki thi..

Sachin (confusingly): Mere wajah se?

Jagga: Haan.. Wo tumse pyaar karti thi lekin tum use bhav tak nhi dete the.. Jab use pta chala ki Sachin ki shaadi ho rhi hai wo apne aap ko sambhal nhi paai aur aatma hatya kar li.. Isi wajah se maine ye sab plan banaya.. Jab muje pta chala ki Sachin ki biwi ye ek mamuli si ladki hai toh fir maine ye plan banaya ki..

Abhijeet (angrily): Ki?

Jagga: Sachin ke samne uski hi biwi ka advantage lene ka.. Maine humare room me cameras fit kar diye the jisse kamre me jo bhi ho rha tha sab Sachin ko pta chal ja rha tha.. Mai apne plan me kamyab bhi hua par iss Abhijeet ke wajah se saara plan chopat ho gya..

Purvi slapped him hard..

Purvi: Tumhari behen ke sath jo bhi hua usme Sachin jii ka koi haath nhi tha.. Wo apne possesiveness ke karan mari hai..

Jagga got angry.. He managed to took out a gun from Daya's hand amd pointed it towards Purvi..

Jagga: Meri behen ke sath jo hua wohi mai tumhare sath karunga..

And he pressed the trigger.. Before Purvi could understand anything Sachin cam there and the bullet him.. Purvi was shocked..

Daya kicked Jagga and snatched the gun and slapped him hard..

Purvi(panicked): Sachin Sachin aakhen band mat karna.. Sachin please..

Sachin: Mai ja rha hoon..

Purvi: Nhii.. Aisa aisa mat bolo.. Mai mai tumhe kuch nhi hone dungi..

Later he was taken to the nearest hospital..

Purvi was worried and was crying continuously.. Mukesh and Savita too appeared there.. Savita went near Purvi and side hugged her..

Purvi: Maa Sachin..

Savita: Kuch nhi hoga Sachin ho.. Muje pura yakeen hai..

Meanwhile Dr came.. All rushed to him..

Purvi: Dr Sachin Sachin kaisa hai?

Dr: I am sorry He is no more..

Purvi was shocked.. She screamed loudly..

Purvi(loudly): Nhiii.. Aisa aisa nhi ho sakta..

She went inside the room near Sachin's bed..

Purvi: Sachin Sachin please uthiye na.. Please dekhiye na Maa maa kitna ro rhi hai.. Papa ko bhi aapki zarurat hai.. Uthiye na Sachin.. Agar agar aap aap nhi uthe toh maa maa tut jaegi.. Uthiye na Sachin..

" Tumhe meri zarurat nhi hai"

Purvi looked at the voice and saw Sachin looking at her keenly.. She left him in horror..

Purvi: Aap aap zinda hai?

Sachin: Tumne maa ka bataya papa ka bhi bataya lekin tumhe koi problem nhi hogi mere marne par?

Purvi lowered her eyes..

Purvi(slowly): Dr ne kaha ki aap..

She couldnot complete her sentence.. She started sobbing..

Sachin: Idhar aao..

Purvi nodded as no..

Sachin: Please..

Purvi went near him and sat beside him still sobbing.

Sachin: Maine Dr se kaha tha ki bahar sabko bolne ke lie ki mai mar chuka hu.. Muje bas sabka reaction dekhna tha.. I am sorry..

Purvi didn't said anything.. She just looked at him angrily and went outside..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it.. Only 2-3 chapters are remaining.. 


	13. Chapter 13

Purvi went outside still sobbing silently.. She saw Savita and Mukesh standing there with a smile.. Savita went near her..

Savita: Sachin bhi pagal hai.. Aisa koi karta hai bhala.. Dekho kitna darr gyi thi ye..

Mukesh: Mai use daatkar aata hoon..

He went inside.. Sachin saw him..

Sachin: Dad..

Mukesh: Aisa ghatiya mazak karte hue sharam nhi aayi? Tuje pta bhi hai Purvi kitna darr gyi thi..

Sachin(guilty): Mai toh bas mazaak..

Mukesh: Andar bhejta hoon use mai.. Use bahot bura laga tere iss mazak se..

Sachin just nodded as yes.. He saw Purvi entering inside.. He saw her pulling the stool in a corner and sitting there not willing to look at him..

Sachin tried to stand up.. He was about to fall when Purvi held him..

Purvi angrily looked at him..

Sachin whispered "Sorry".. Purvi made him lie on the bed.. She was about to go when he held her wrist..

Sachin: Baitho na yaha..

Purvi: Stool lekr..

Sachin moved a little bed making space for her to sit..

Sachin: Idhar baith jao..

Purvi sat beside him silently..

Sachin: Mai toh bas mazak kar rha tha..

Purvi(shedding some tears): Mai kitna darr gyi thi pta hai aapko..

Sachin: Acha I am sorry..

He held his ears..

Purvi: Dobara aisa mat kijiye ga..

Sachin smiled..

Sachin: Theek hai..

Purvi was feeling shy to sit beside him and that too close.. She stood up and turned to go when Sachin held her wrist..

Sachin: Kaha ja rhi ho?

Purvi: Stool lene..

Sachin: Idhar hi baithe raho.. Muje acha lag rha hai.. Purvi looked at him.. He was already looking at her.. He pulled Purvi in order to make her sit beside him but Purvi couldnot balance herself and fell on him.. Both were lost in each other.. Purvi's hands were on his chest while his one hand on her wrist and other on her back.. Sachin leaned forward to kiss her.. Purvi closed her eyes tightly.. He smiled and brought his thumb near her lip.. Purvi shivered.. His thumb caressed the corner of the lip..

Voice: Ah.m Ahmm..

They both separated with a jerk.. Purvi was blushing badly.. Sachin looked at the voice... It was from a nurse..

Nurse: Aapke dawaai ka time ho gya hai..

Sachin nodded.. After having his medicines he slept.. Purvi sat beside him looking at him and smiling..

Purvi(mind/singing): Ajeeb dastaan hai yeh.. Kaha shuru kaha khatam... Hai manzile hai pyaar ki.. Na tum samajh sake na hum...

Purvi blushed singing the song..

Sachin has recovered from the injury within a week or so..

It was karwa chauth today... Everyone was preparing for it.. It was Purvi's first karwa chauth.. She was sitting in the middle.. Some girls were applying mehendi in her hand... Sachin was passing from there when his gaze fell on her.. He started staring at her.. Mukesh saw him staring at Purvi.. He went near him and tapped his shoulder..

Sachin(realising his position): Dad mai wo mai.. Waha kya chal rha hai?

Mukesh (teasingly): Tuje bada maza aa rha hai?

Sachin blushed..

Sachin: Kya Dad aap bhi.. Bataiye na kya chal rha hai?

Mukesh: Wo aaj karwa chauth hai.. Toh ye ek riwaaj hota hai.. Jiska bhi pehla karwa chauth hota hai use dulhan ki tarah sajaya jata hai.. Toh wohi ho rha hai waha..

Sachin: Ohh.. Aaj karwa chauth hai..

Mukesh: Haan..

Someone called him and he went away..

Sachin(mind): Aaj karwa chauth hai matlb Purvi ne mere liye fast rakha hai..

He again looked at her.. He saw her going towards their room.. He followed her..

Purvi went inside the room.. She saw herself in the mirror.. She realised she had left her hair open and now it is becoming problem for her as she cannot use her hand.. She still tried to pick the clip but its was no use.. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her hair.. She looked at the mirror and saw Sachin tieing her hair in a bun.. She smiled.. Sachin also smiled.. She turned to go when Sachin wrapped his hand around her waist and hugged her from behind.. Purvi freezed in her position.. He kissed her bare neck and she closed her eyes breathing unevenly..

Purvi(composing herself/shivering): Kya..Kya kar rhe hai aap? Choriye muje..

Sachin (innocently/still kissing her): Maine kya kia?

Purvi slightly pushed him from her back and stood straight in front of him.. He looked at her.. Her hands were little apart from her body..

Purvi: Aise kya dekh rhe hai muje?

Sachin smiled and started tickling her.. Purvi got scared.. She tried to free herself..

Purvi(laughingly): Kya kar rhe hai? Aahh.. Choriye na.. Gudgudi ho rhi hai.. Aahh..

Sachin (still tickling her): Isiliye toh mai kar rha hoon..

He tickled her more..

Purvi: Aahh.. Sachin choriye.. Meri mehendi kharab ho jaegi..

He left her in a second.. Purvi was breathing fastly.. Sachin looked at her.. Purvi too looked at him.. He stepped forward to say her something but Purvi ran from there hurriedly..

Sachin(rubbing his hand in his hair): Chali gyi..

He too went downstairs..

Sachin(mind): Ajeeb dastaan hai yehh.. Kaha shuru kaha khatam.. Hai mazili hai pyaar ki.. Na tum samajh sake na humm..

He blushed thinking the song..

All the women completed their fast after seeing their husband through a seive..

Later in the night after completing all he work Purvi entered in the room.. She closed the door and headed towards the bed when she again felt a pair of hands on her waist..

Purvi shivered on her touch.. He made her turned and looked at her.. She too looked at him..

Sachin(teasingly): Tum iss laal saari me ek dum dulhan ki tarah lag rhi ho..

Purvi smiled..

Purvi: Ye saare maa ne dia tha toh maine ise aaj pehen lia.. Maa ne kaha tha ki aaj jiska bhi married women ka pehla karwa chauth hai use ek dan dulhan ki tarah sajaya jata hai.. Toh maa ne bhi muje aise sajaya..

Sachin: Iska matlb ye ki aaj humari firse shaadi ho gyi?

Purvi(without thinking): Haan..

Sachin(teasingly): Iska matlb aaj fir se humari suhaag raat hai?

Purvi(without thinking): Haan..

Purvi realised what he said.. She looked at him and then lowered her head slightly blushing.. Sachin smiled and held her chin..

Sachin: Ek baat puchu?

Purvi nodded as yes..

Sachin: Pyaar kya hota hai?

Purvi looked at him confusely..

Sachin: Batao na pyaar kya hota?

Purvi smiled and said..

Purvi: Pyaar wo ehsaas hai jo do insaano ko ek dusre ke dil se baandta hai.. Pyaar wo pal hai jisme insaan apna sab kuch kho kar bas apne chahne wale ko paata hai.. Pyaar woh hai..

Her next word stopped as she felt warm breathes of Sachin on her bare neck..

Sachin: Tumhe kisi se pyaar hua hai?

Purvi(breathing heavily): Haan aapse hua haina...

She realised what she said..

Purvi(making excuse): Shayad maa bula rhi hai.. Mai mai aati hoon..

She turned to go when he held her wrist and pulled her towards himself.. She bumped with him.. Both looked at each other.. Sachin closed his eyes.. Their lips met.. Purvi was shocked at first.. Her eyes open in wide.. But the intensity of Sachin's kissing made her forget everything.. She too responded back.. They both separated when they needed air.. Purvi was feeling shy to look at him.. Sachin moved forward until and unless Purvi bumped with the wall.. Sachin pressed his body with her..

Sachin(whispering in her ear): I love you biwi..

Purvi blushed and buried herself in his chest.. He too hugged her back..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Next chapter will be the last chapter..

Thank u all of you for liking amd reviewing this one..

I am sorry for the delay.. Actually my board exams will start soon so I am not getting enough time to update the two stories.. I will try my best to complete the two stories within this month.. But you all have to be patience with this.. Thank you.. 


End file.
